To fall in deep
by Math'L
Summary: TRADUCTION Le gars avec qui j'ai baisé la nuit dernière s'est réveillé ce matin, désorienté et m'a regardé et a dit "oh, tu es sexy" et s'est rendormi.


**to fall in deep**

 **decideophobia**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Cette histoire appartient à** _ **decideophobia**_ **, postée sur le site Ao3 sous le nom** **To fall in deep.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Une petite traduction pour commencer l'année, c'est court et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci à** _ **decideophobia**_ **pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !**

oOo

Le gars avec qui j'ai baisé la nuit dernière s'est réveillé ce matin, désorienté et m'a regardé et a dit "oh, tu es sexy" et s'est rendormi.

Stiles frotta ses mains contre son visage. Il était toujours horriblement tôt pour être réveillé, mais son cerveau avait décidé de sortir de son sommeil paisible, et maintenant, il était assis dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, recouvert d'une fine couverture verte. Il y avait un homme couché à côté de lui, sur le ventre, enlaçant l'oreiller, et Stiles laissa ses yeux parcourir son dos large, le tatouage entre ses deux épaules, les fossettes de sa chute de rein. Son visage n'était pas tourné vers Stiles mais il se souvenait : le tranchant de ses pommettes avec sa barbe de trois jours, sa mâchoire ciselée, sourcils fournis et des yeux qui avaient déshabillé Stiles d'une manière effrayante et sexy.

Tout bien considéré, la nuit dernière était un succès.

D'habitude, Stiles ne tombait pas endormi dans le lit de ses coups d'un soir, ne restait pas après et ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Mais le gars – Derek, son nom était Derek – lui avait demandé, doucement, entre deux baisers contre sa gorge, et Stiles avait oublié que le mot « non » existait. Quoi, comment. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Habituellement, c'était facile de dire non, Stiles n'aimait pas les matins embarrassants qui suivaient.

Donc il regarda Derek une dernière fois, et soupira. Derek était quelque chose comme un rêve mouillé ambulant, et le sexe avait été hallucinant. Stiles voudrait bien recommencer une fois, ou dix, mais Derek dormait toujours et Stiles avait déjà brisé une de ses principales règles. Il ne serait pas le type louche qui regarde fixement Derek pendant qu'il dormait, ce qui réduirait sûrement les chances de réitérer la performance. S'il y avait une chance de réitérer, bien sûr.

Stiles agrippa les draps pour sortir du lit quand Derek renifla – il renifla, Stiles allait mourir – et tourna sa tête vers Stiles. Il cligna des yeux face à la lumière du soleil matinal, de petits yeux. Ses cheveux faisaient n'importe quoi, il y avait l'empreinte de l'oreiller sur sa joue : Stiles était sûr qu'il était quasiment foutu pour toujours. Ca y était. Il était foutu. Ca n'aurait pas du arriver. C'était un coup d'un soir.

Derek plissa les yeux vers lui, ensommeillé. « Dieu » dit-il, sa voix rauque de sommeil. « Tu es chaud. »

Stiles était quasiment sûr que son cerveau ne pouvait pas décider où envoyer tout son sang : vers son visage ou vers sa bite.

'Hum" dit Stiles intelligemment, combattant l'urgence de passer une main dans les cheveux de Derek.

Derek frotta son nez contre son oreiller, ses yeux se fermant. « Mmh » ronronna-t-il. « L'alcool a provoqué un fantasme obscène à propos de tes yeux. Et de ta bouche. Et de – toi. »

Stiles le fixa, impuissant.

"Pas un fantasme" souligna Derek, un sourire doux prenant place au coin de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Stiles. Derek lia leurs doigts ensemble, frotta son pouce contre la peau de Stiles, et ça semblait parfait, comme quelque chose de déjà fait auparavant, comme si c'était naturel.

"Je n'aime pas être objectifié" dit Stiles, parce que c'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Derek rit doucement, refermant les yeux, alors qu'il amenait leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres, déposant un tendre baiser sur les jointures de Stiles.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres grignotant la peau de la main de Stiles. Cela envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

Stiles se recoucha, sur le dos, ses mains dans l'espace entre eux, et il tourna sa tête pour regarder Derek, dont les traits s'étaient détendus à nouveau, paisiblement, alors qu'il tombait dans le sommeil encore une fois.

« Reste » demanda Derek doucement, sa voix sonnant comme un marmonnement endormi.

Donc Stiles resta, parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Derek.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir, ou à me parler de vos vacances, de votre nouvel an ou de noël.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne année, pleine de bonnes choses !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
